Can I Have This Dance?
by Romance Novel
Summary: It has been a couple years since Craig Manning and Manny Santos have seen each other. When they both end up at the same Hollywood party, it is bound to drama. That is, until they hear a certain song. I think it's obvious which song inspired me for this.


Title: Can I Have This Dance?  
Rating: G  
Setting: After season 8 in my own AU world  
Pairing: Craig/Manny  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Degrassi or the characters in this story. I also do not own HSM 3 or the song "Can I Have This Dance?".  
Summary: It has been a couple years since Craig Manning and Manny Santos have seen each other. When they both end up at the same Hollywood party, it is bound to drama. That is, until they hear a certain song. I think it's obvious which song inspired me for this.

"Umm, excuse me for one second. I need to make a phone call." Craig said suddenly, holding up his cell phone as possible proof. He had been trapped in a conversation about the demise of music in today's industry and he needed a break. He walked out to the balcony and spotted some girl already out there. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She looked over at him and his eyes widened. "Manny?"

She smiled and brushed a hand through her bangs a bit embarassed. "Hey Craig. It's been awhile." She said, walking over slowly. She just looked at him for a moment, deciding whether to give him a hug. So much time has passed and the way they ended was now fresh in both of their minds. She let out an awkward laugh and held out her hand. "I heard that your album went platinum. Congrats." His face softened and he shook her hand.

"Thanks." He let go of her hand and scratched the back of his head. "I-I actually saw _Time_ in theaters with a couple of friends. It was really good." She smiled wide at that and his heart almost stopped. Oh how he loved that smile, even after all these years.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. I always knew you would be an actress. You're too good."

"Well I'd have to say the same for you. I mean, you were on Rolling Stone!"

He laughed. "Yeah, well I guess we both got what we wanted."

She nodded. "I guess we did."

There was a comfortable silence as they just looked at each other. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He had heard about her relationship with _Time_ co star Mitchell Parker. He didn't know if they were really dating but the feeling still hurt like hell.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song. Dance with me!" She said, bopping around in her spot. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the party inside. Everyone was in pairs, slow waltzing to some random song. He looked back at her and rose his eyebrows. She laughed at his face. "I know, I know. It's cheesy, but I've always wanted to slow dance on a balcony. It looks so romantic." She looked over at the view and it made him look over.

It was nighttime and the city lights really did make everything look beautiful. He had never really taken the time out to enjoy the beauty before but now that he was, he didn't know what to do. He looked at her, as she looked at the view, and smiled. "I'm not much of a dancer, Manny." He admitted, laughing.

She shook her head. "Craig, we slow danced at Spike and Mr. Simpson's wedding AND at the '80's dance. I know you can dance." She looked up at him and smiled. "Now, can I have this dance?" He looked at her for a moment and then smirked, taking her hands.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
Let the music be your guide  
Won't you promise me that you'll never forget  
You'll keep dancing wherever we go next_

She smiled wide, dimples prominent, as he put one hand on her back and she put hers on his shoulder. Their other hands were linked as he took a step. She followed his lead and soon they were slowly waltzing across the balcony.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?_

As they danced, the memories of their previous dances popped into his mind. She was the only girl he felt comfortable with dancing any kind of way. Ashley and him had slow danced once but it wasn't the same. Manny had a way of taking her time with him and not criticizing his every move. That's what he loved about her.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

Their bodies parted and Manny held on to his hand as she did a twirl. He laughed lightly as she came back to him and they danced over to the other side of the balcony. Little did they know, the music had stopped. A few people were awing at the two on the balcony. They were in their own world.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Manny smiled and looked down for a second. It was true that she could never really get over Craig. She had tried numerous times but no one could make her heart swoon like he did. He was amazing and somehow they always reunited. She took that as a huge sign.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

They swiftly moved over to the middle of the balcony and slowed down. It was over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in slowly to kiss her. It was short yet sensual. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. The moment had just felt right.

R&R!


End file.
